User talk:Scarbrow
Threads until August 2009 have been archived * Threads previous to October 2009 have been archived * Threads until February 2012 have been archived erratic search behavior Have you noticed the search function lagging/not working? I can sometimes search for a page by name and come up with no results, then search again and go right to it. I kinda figure it's a Wikia problem, but maybe it's just me? Psychoadept 00:27, February 2, 2012 (UTC) : Wikia problem, for all I know. But while it keeps searching, I don't mind it's at the second attempt. Scarbrowtalk 08:11, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Okay. I wonder if there's somewhere we could put a disclaimer that would help people know they might have to search more than once? Psychoadept 17:24, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: It usually works OK. We can't disclaim every little glitch by our host Scarbrowtalk 17:29, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :::: It may not be such a little bug. What do you get if you search for "encyclopedia" or "dusk dragon egg"? I'm not getting any results for either. If I search for "quest list" it doesn't turn up any results, but it does say "there's a page called quest list on this wiki." Psychoadept 19:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::: For these kinds of things, use . They will be able to help, and you don't need to be a wiki admin to raise the flag about a bug. There is even a Scarbrowtalk 05:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Okay, I'll see if I can document it a little bit more and contact them if it's not solved soon. Psychoadept 17:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::: This may have been a browser problem. I was on a very old version of Firefox at work, and finally got it upgraded. Psychoadept 23:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Like that recent changes page. ;) PA I don't think it's browser related as I've ran into it as well and it's been happening since before I started really editing and I usually and am currently current on FF versions. In fact till I saw this discussion I also thought it was me since it often seems to be on pages that use underscores in the actual formatting instead of spaces. Although since I've "found" the recent changes and customized my toolbar? at the bottom I haven't used the search function as often. --Old School 02:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Resetting indents. Glad it's not just me! I'll keep my eyes peeled for the next time it happens. The weirdest part is how inconsistent it is, can be working fine at one point and screwy a few hours later. As for the underscores, I don't think that's it, because my understanding is that wikia reads spaces and underscores the same (i.e. Sryth Encyclopedia and Sryth_Encyclopedia are the same thing), unless I misunderstand what you're saying. Psychoadept 02:35, February 23, 2012 (UTC) A heads up and a question re: the preview function/display Thinking you may get this before you get your PM's from the forum. If so re: the ones from me read the latest one titled READ ME FIRST which covers the previous ones as they're kinda long-winded. Also I need to remember and start using the talk pages on here more. Maybe I'm doing something wrong or there's a function I'm unaware of or maybe it's the nature of the beast but I find the fact that broken links display the same as good ones in preview mode a bit perplexing. That being blue instead of red for busted ones as in the "regular" view. Is there something I can do on my end to remedy that? If not it's not a big deal as I wouldn't want any significant time devoted to it as I'm sure as I get my feet under me more I won't be busting links as much that require mending. --Old School 03:51, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Don't worry, I read everything in the correct order. Sorry for taking so long to answer. About the redlinks, you're not doing anything wrong. It seems it's not on our end. I've contacted Wikia about it Scarbrowtalk 09:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Wikia answered. They know about the bug, they have it cornered and they'll fix it through this week. Scarbrowtalk 15:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Variable items Was looking at the Site Maintenance page to see where I might lend a hand and noticed the FoD as a maintenance item. According to the FoD's talk page it should be similar to Tzal-Toalth's page. That was a while back so I figured a reminder may be in order. Also re: Tzal Toalth I recall some discussion re: selling Tzal Toalth for AT on the forum. I'll necro it and add my findings to Tzal Toalth's talk page over the next few days. Also re: variable items. Can't be of any real help there but I'm wondering if the BOGs would be similar. Although the lack of data since they were tweaked downward then back up though not to their original power probably complicates things. --Old School 04:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Since I haven't spared the time or energy to do it until now, I've removed the tag. I've taken a note in case I stumble upon it on the future. I don't know about selling Tzal-Toalth, if you could necrothread that I'd be grateful. And since I've never played the BOGs, I cannot really give an opinion. Scarbrowtalk 10:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Articles needing maintenance Noticed that several pages in the Articles needing maintenance don't have the Needing Maintenance template or anything in the talk page re: maintenance needs. Unless I'm overlooking something. Wondering if the templates were removed and they weren't decategorized or no templates were ever used before and they still need maintenance. Of course it could be a mixture. Again if I'm not overlooking something. If not should it be that the template with a note should be mandatory (or a forced requirement?) before someone tags it with that category or at least something mentioned in the talk page for that article as it's hard to tell what the maintenance need is on those pages or if it has already been met. Also sometimes the template is used near the top or beginning of the article/page and sometimes its further down. Seems like it'd be better to have it near the top. Just an idea or two. --Old School 05:31, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : I've removed those cases. The template adds the category, if the template is removed, so is the category. So the ones with category and not template were added manually. : The template being used near the section it's needed for it's a better solution. Very often our articles are quite long, and having the template at the beginning of the article could confuse both readers and editors. If I'm going to fix something, I want to know where it is. If I'm going to read something, I want to know what part of it it's definitive and what part needs more work. Good suggestion, leaving a note should be mandatory. I'll add it to the Editor's Guide : Scarbrowtalk 11:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your responses Thanks for the replies Scarbrow. And good point about the NeedsMaintenance placement - hadn't considered that at all. Also I'm still figuring things out here so bear with me as you may already have seen this. I saw you edited the Bugs page, but was wondering if you noticed my reply via its talk page. Also I'll get to the Tzal-Toalth for AT necro later today and may put a forum call out for testing if it looks needed (seem to recall Merzyl (sp?) being involved before (maybe?) you start the Ghor-Tiln stuff). If you don't see any progress on that in a few days don't hesitate to remind me. In fact that reminds me. I noticed PA has a "to do" list which sounds like a good idea. Have to try to remember to put that up as well. Again thanks for your help and patience.-- 15:12, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Tzal-Toalth for AT update Just finished that necro and it seems it's Wraithking's Sceptre (possibly) that she'll trade for AT but before you obtain Tzal-Toalth - I knew Tzal-Toalth was involved somehow. I put a request out with the quoted post re: selling the sceptre in the forum's Wiki Requests thread. --Old School 16:21, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Are you sure? My reference for the Sceptre is where you can use it to get one of the gems. Scarbrowtalk 16:39, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes and no, lol. Yes I'm sure that's what is stated as a possibility. No I'm not sure that's correct as the reference to the Diplomacy check at 70+ and the 16 AT figure is also a requirement and the original cost in the quest you mention it makes me think the original poster may be mixed up on things. However, he also states it was before he had Tzal-Toalth and one of the requirements for that quest is having Tzal-Toalth on you. While I'm not doubting the original poster I'm also not confident enough to say for sure until it's tested. --Old School 17:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Neck Armour I thought I was doing something very simple, creating item pages for items that didn't have them yet, but then the lack of ID caused transclusion problems and in trying to fix it I just made things worse. Sorry for the confusion! I think I have everything working now, just displaying a little funny in the contents on the Neck Armour page. Feel free to delete the extra pages I created in the process and otherwise clean up the mess I made. Thanks! Psychoadept 21:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you~ Thank you for the welcome. I hope you don't mind my jumping in with an edit or two. Since my character is relatively new, I have been going through a lot of the older, low-level MR quests. I don't intend to do any major changes, but if I see something in need of verification I'm glad to add it to the Wiki. --LadyKadri 03:04, February 22, 2012 (UTC)